Jay Noir
__TOC__ Appearance Jay Noir looks like your typical, underground tough guy or mercenary. He wears a black t-shirt, dark blue pants, and a utility belt with dark blue markings on it to complete the typical outfit. He wears black combat boots with dark blue soles and laces. Over his whole outfit he wears a light-weight jacket that extends down to his calves with a split in the middle up to his thighs. It is black in color but dark blue in trim and decals. On his head he wears a fedora that is again, black with dark blue trim and decals. He typically uses this to cover his eyes which seem to often mesmerize people or disturb them greatly. He also has black fingerless gloves and a gold necklace with his symbol on it. He uses the jacket and belt to store his individual weapons. His belt holds his main weapon, Shadow Stinger, and secondary weapon, Raze. His jacket pockets hold his throwing knives of differing variety. Now for his physical traits, he is an average height man, standing at 5ft 9in. He has many scars: one across his right jaw-line, several jagged on his forearms and hands, a stab scar in his thigh, one big scar across his back from his left shoulder to his right hip, a bullet graze scar on his right arm and a bullet wound very near his stomach. He has a permanent emotionless face which wasn't always that way. He has black hair and a small moustache paired with a chin beard leading up to the bottom of his lips lips in a point. His most interesting feature is his eyes; the left one is a pale blue while the right one is a bright gold. He tends to hide them as to not attract any unwanted attention. Personality *You may want to read the backstory before you read this!!! Jay is what you may call a sociopath as he doesn't show much emotion. He highly distrusts humans and doesn't make many friends, anymore. What he had been through during his lifetime had changed him so much that he almost no longer resembles himself except for his eyes. When he says that he trusts you that may mean that he either does actually trust you or he is just using you for the time being. He's a highly proficient liar because he shows no emotions during any truthfulness test of any kind. To him, what he says is not a truth or a lie but a fact, there is no right or wrong and, there is no good or bad. He is extremely vain as he always thinks of humans as easily influenced or of lesser skill than he is. But this is only what he is on the inside. On the outside he shows most of his emotionlessness but will copy the emotions of his teammates if he sees them showing said emotions. He will make a joke about something that has just happened, but they are typically cruel jokes. He doesn't have any moral standards unless limited by the job, otherwise he will eliminate all enemies on his way to the objective. He shows his vanity in the form of going on missions solo or having no interest in team making at Beacon. He has no interest in love or intimacy with a member of the opposite gender. This is his present personality but he wasn't always this way. He used to care about his family so much before the incident. Everyday they needed food he would go gathering in the forest or hunting for deer. He actually had emotions during the time before he decided otherwise. He would laugh and joke and fool around. He was even a slight klutz to be honest. He took work seriously and when he decided to become a Hunter he became even more serious about his work. Backstory The Start of a Warrior Jay was born in a small village hidden deep within the Red Forest. He suprised his parents when they saw that he had one gold eye and one pale blue eye. This was not exactly a good sign in his community and he was slightly shunned throughout his childhood. In order to not be shunned he had to show the people he was a capable person and not some Grimm-possessed child, but that would come in later years. In the next 2 years his sister, Kayla, who was an extremely important influence to Jay during her entire life. During ages 3-4 he would generally go out in the woods and play with his sister or learn how to do simple tasks by his mother, Mary. at age 5 his father, Nathan, taught him how to use a bow. It was just a training bow made out of a few sticks but he managed with it. He heppened to land his first shot near the center without the proper technique or guidance but the rest of his shots happened to be sloppy after that, just falling on the ground or going a foot or two. He trained night and day with that thing until it snapped but his father used more wood to make the next one, then the next, until it was time for him to use a real bow. By this time he was 7 and had higher than average strength than all the other boys his age. His sister was quite strong too, being taught how to use dual blades and throwing knives, or in this case tree branches and iron rods. He was very skilled with a bow, being able to hit a target from 50 meters away. His sister was at a similar skill level or even higher, being able to hit his arrow with a throwing knife while it was still flying thorugh air. He wanted to learn how she did this so they taught each other all there was to know about each others weapons. This started a family bond that could never be broken otherwise there could be fatal consequences. They figured out techniques about each other weapons that they never would've never figured out without each others help. They trained together pushing themselves to outperform the other. It was the perfect form of physical and mental development in the form of a brother and sister helping each other become better. The Schnee Years Part 1, In the following year the Schnee Dust Company set up their mines in the vicinity of the village. In return for this obstrusion they built a warrior training facility. It taught the village children how to use guns but its real purpose was to train them to serve in a personal army for the Schnee Family. Jay and Kayla joined the school immediately after it was up and running. There were 6 classes: Firearm Usage, Melee Weapon Usage, Dust Usage, Physical Training, Mental Training, and Schnee Dust Company History. The Firearm, Melee and Dust Usage classes were how to use various firearms, how to use melee weapons and different techniques you can use with those weapons, and use Dust to significantly improve weapon performance. Physical and Mental Training were to improve the bodys endurance and strength plus reflexes while the other class improved their intellect, observation, and thought process. The Schnee Dust Company History class wasn't a class at all but a brainwashing course to make them think of the Schnee Dust Company as something they would want to support with their lives and die for if they had too. Jay started off terribly using the firearms because the recoil would put his aim off too much, he was so used to a bow by now that something with that much kick would launch the gun out of his arms and onto the ground. The second time he dropped it the weapon discharged and he grazed his right arm a little but the real damage was when the bullet hit one of the Schnee Army trainers, it went thorugh his eye and came out through the back of his skull and blood splattered all over the red-leaved trees. He was taken out of the class until he could actually control the weapon so he moved in to the Melee Weapon Usage class where he met up with his sister who had aced almost every test she had been put through. He knew that at his current level of skill he could pass all of the tests as easily as she could. Eventually he got through all of the tests they had but there were a few techniques that they didn't know about which they quickly mastered. He stuck with his sister through every class she wanted to go through, so they went to Physical Training. They were stronger than most of the average students of the class so they could easily run the obstacle courses or the set amount of push-ups and sit-ups required. When it came time to run 5 miles through the forest and back, they were quite unprepared. They had never thought about running or even jogging through the forest for that matter; they severely lacked the cardiovascular endurance to get them through this test and eventually they failed it in front of all the children that idoled them and their strength. Quickly, they became average students that had massive strength but lacked in endurance. After school, each day they would go jogging in the woods hoping to hone their skills and with enough time, they could eventually dash from tree to tree. They perfected ant guerilla tactics they could utilize in the forest and when they did they could hide from the Schnee soldiers whenever they wanted to, proving them to be excellent hiders indeed. The Schnee Years, Part 2 Once they proved their worth in endurance to the Schnee Army trainers they could move on to the other classes. This started the second year of the Schnee Dust Companies residency and Jay's 13th year of life in this world. During this year a railroad had been built to transport Dust from this village to the main cities in the world. They had finally hit the jackpot in the mines for this railroad to actually be made, they gave 1/20th of what they found in the mines to the Schnee Army school for them to use in the Dust Usage class. Jay and his sister split during this year and went to different classes, he went back to the Firearm Usage class and his sister took her studies to the Mental Training class. He stayed all year in that class trying out all of the guns and their uses. He was an exceptionaly, skilled marksman by the end of the year and could fire an entire clip from an assault rifle into the center rings of the target. He hated shotguns because the way it fired was too random and he could barely ever hit his target in the center but thats what was expected from such a weapon. SMG's fired too fast for him and he fired all over the target, only a few of the shots missed everytime. He even tried out heavy weapons like rocket launchers and light machine guns but the recoil still proved to be too high for him. His real skill layed in the sniper rifle, the ones they used were bolt-action and this worked well for him; it may have had high recoil but he could bring it back down fast enough because of the slower fire rate. He could hit the target dead on from 300 meters away which was better than the Schnee Master Marksman that trained them. This was the weapon he passed the course with and he would be given it when he graduated.